Live Like A Hiwatari!
by tryptamine
Summary: The Hiwatari's lives are turned upside down after they agree to do a reality TV series about their lives! Warning: Foul Language!


**I**

* * *

"Fuck you, Tyson."

The slate-haired male grumbled to himself, his eyes fixed on the TV screen. He had been playing online mode of _Call of Duty_ with Tyson, Ray and Max and was getting his ass beat!

He reached for his iPhone at the sound of an alert notification. It read:

" **Snapchat from:  
CUNTFACE**"

He breathed heavily and opened the snap, revealing a blonde seductively grabbing her breasts. He rolled his eyes, tossing the phone on the bed and focused his attention to the game again.

From behind, he heard the sound of his door click open. He turned to see the face of his housekeeper, Vera.

"Can't you knock? I could have been in here jerking off or something." He scowled.

"I am very sorry Mr. Kai but your mother ask to see you downstairs. She say it urgent matter." She spoke in her thick Russian accent.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the old woman who had been the Hiwatari's housekeeper for years. He threw the controller on the ground and followed Vera down the stairs. As he stepped down the marble staircase, he heard the voices of his mother and stepfather and another male. When he walked into the foyer, their faces came into view: his mother, Irina, his stepfather, Kent and his mother's agent, Jeff.

Already he knew something was off, considering Irina, was smiling at him with her signature devious smile.

"What is it?"

"Kai, darling, take a seat, _please._ " spoke Irina Hiwatari.

Okay, something was _definitely_ off.

For one, there was a his mother was speaking to him in that tone he liked to refer to as " _the calm before the storm._ " It was the tone she typically used when she was about to drop a bombshell of bad news. That and the fact that she never used the words, "please" unless she needed something.

"Yes Kai, please, join us." added Jeff in a seductive tone.

Kai glared at Jeff before reluctantly taking a seat at the table next to Kent. He couldn't STAND Jeff. There was always a creepy, unsettling vibe to his mother's agent that he didn't care for. Perhaps it was the gaudy pink suits he always wore or the way Jeff would stare at him when no one was looking. He wouldn't be surprised if Jeff had a thing for him. Kai had grown used to the attention he received from both women and men anyway.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get down to business, shall we?" said Jeff, focusing his crystal blue orbs on Kai.

"So as of this morning," Jeff continued, "LATV has sealed the deal on the reality series for you guys! The producers will be here tomorrow morning to survey the house and add some finishing touches before the film crew arrives next week! The producers have decided on the girl," Jeff reached for his briefcase and pulled out a folder, setting it in front of Irina. "And she should be moved in by Saturday! Sound good?"

"What the fuck? What the hell is he talking about? A reality show? And who is moving in here?" Kai snapped.

Kai felt his blood boil as he glared at Irina. If there was one woman he despised the most, it was her. She was 40 and looked great for her age; with deep crimson red eyes, olive-toned skin and a head full of curly raven hair that ran down her back.

He had a feeling she was planning something but, a reality show? Really? It was bad enough that he had to deal with paparazzi everywhere he went and strangers constantly approaching him for autographs, pictures, etc. He couldn't help the fact that his grandfather, Voltaire, was the owner of Hiwatari Enterprise, the largest military company in Japan. Or that his father, Jim Hiwatari, was a famous rock musician from the 90s.

Irina, however, was just a mere groupie that happened to meet Jim while he was on tour. The two of them hit off instantly and got married shortly after she was pregnant with Kai.

But considering his mother's manipulative and evil ways, it was no surprise to Kai when they divorced and she walked away with his mansion, his money and most importantly, his last name.

Basically, as Kai loved to put it, she was a _very_ smart hooker who arrived at the right place at the right time.

"Now Kai," Irina narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's be realistic here, hm? After your grandfather's arrest in May, your idiot father's sex tape being leaked" Irina rolled her eyes, "And _your_ little DUI stint in Cabo, the press is calling us the most talked about family since the Kardashians! This could be a really good break for us! All I'm trying to do is clean up this family's image!"

"Clean up our image? That's bullshit! All you care about is money!" Kai retorted.

"Well naturally we'll all get paid for it, darling." She shrugged, playing with one of her curls. "It's a 2.3 million dollar deal and a win-win for everyone!"

Kai turned to Kent and snapped, "You're just gonna sit down and agree to this? Really?"

Kent was the man Irina married after leaving Jim. He was 30, 10 years younger than Irina, and a swimsuit model. With blonde hair, blue eyes and a body full of tattoos- Kai knew Kent could be with any woman if he wanted to. Why someone like Kent would be with someone like Irina was something he would never understand.

Kent was what most would consider a "yes man". Whatever Irina wanted, he made sure she got it.

"Yeah," He shrugged, looking over at Kai. "Whatever Rina thinks is best, y'know?"

"Exactly!" Irina fanned off Kai before opening the folder. "So this is the one they've decided on, Jeff?"

"Yeah, she's the one! The producers think she's gonna bring in some serious ratings! I've already set up the meeting for you two this afternoon," Jeff glanced at his watch. "Which reminds me, we should get going! Visiting hours are almost over!"

Kai rose from his seat and snatched the folder from Irina. His eyes widened at the folder's contents.

Inside was a mug-shot of a young woman. It was a tan, raven-haired woman that looked about Kai's age. Attached to the photograph was a document that read,

 **NAME:** _LILIAN A. DRAKE_

 **BIRTHDATE:** _JANUARY 14, 1998_

 **SEX:** _F_

 **OFFENSE:** _FIRST DEGREE ARSON, ATTEMPTED ROBBERY_

"WHO is this?" Kai slammed the folder on the table, pointing at its contents.

"Well you know Ken and I donate every year to the Lakeshore Juvenile Facility downtown, right?" Irina batted her lashes at Kai, "The producers felt it would be in our best interest if we adopted a juvenile delinquent. You know, to boost our ratings!"

It was taking every bit of control in Kai's body not to beat the crap out of his mother in that moment.

Judging by Irina's expression, he knew that she was serious.

His mother was really going to allow a PYRO and a THIEF into their million dollar LA home all for the sake of some stupid reality TV show so that she could earn a fat paycheck?

Had she lost her mind?

"I don't know what you took a hit of this morning but whatever the fuck this is," Kai motioned his hand around everyone sitting at the table, "I'm not having ANY part in it!"

"Oh yes you are, honey. We've already signed the contracts!"

"I," Kai pointed to himself. "Didn't sign shit! If you're serious about this nonsense then I'm moving out!"

"Oh yeah? To live with who? You're under a contract now, honey." Irina rose from her seat and leveled her eyes with his own, "Considering you are the minor here and I am the adult, they don't need your signature! Breaching that contract means _you_ get taken to court and considering _your_ probation, who do you think they'll side with?"

Irina crossed her arms and him a smug look of satisfaction.

He bolted up the stairs to get his car keys.

In that moment, he didn't care that his license was suspended; he needed to get out of the mansion and FAST.

He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do - but there was no way he was allowing his mother to get away with this one.

Not this time.

* * *

 **LOL I had lots of fun writing this!  
Please read and review, I'd love to know what you guys think of what's happening!  
Next chapter we get to meet the pyro & thief - Lilian Drake!**


End file.
